nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prizor's Wrath DLC: Jkirkian Involvement
Prizor's Wrath: Jkirkian Involvement, is the 6th DLC Chapter within the Prizor's Wrath fan game. The DLC will include it's own plot and storyline, as well as it's own characters not accessible in the base game. The DLC of course is non-canon to all series' involved with the game. Plot The plot of this DLC is a non-canon continuation after you complete Chapter 3 in the main stroyline, and as such your past actions from the main storyline, will determine the entire course of the DLC Chapter. After leaving the Dojo (whether destroying it or sparing it depends on the path you are on), Prizor makes his way through the continent of Downunda, in order to find the whereabouts of Vuxo, so he may exact his revenge. Unfortunately, that means going through the territory belonging to the technological powerhouse, known as the Jkirk Federations. Storyline While there is a Neutral Run in this chapter (I.E you kill some but spare some), only the Mercy and Genocide paths shall be described in detail. Pro-Mercy Path An introduction Cut-scene plays upon starting. Your past actions from Chapters 1 - 3 will determine the outcome of this DLC chapter. This storyline will assume that the player has been on the Mercy Path since the start of the game. of Mercy Run: Checkpoints. Cons of Mercy Run: Fewer Health and DPS TBA Pro-Genocide Path An introduction Cutscene plays upon starting. Your past actions from Chapters 1 - 3 will determine the outcome of this DLC chapter. This storyline will assume that the player has been on the Genocide Path since the start of the game. of Genocide Run: Higher Health and DPS. Cons of Genocide Run: No Checkpoints After the destruction of the Dojo, Prizor begins to make his way through the continent of Downunda, which was the Mobian equivalent of Australia. Upon making his way into Downunda, he soon found himself in Foreign Territory, as he looked around his surroundings, which was mostly desert. As he tried to make his way through the Desert Landscape, he soon saw a installation of some sorts. Upon approaching the installation, a sudden shot of a Red, Plasma Beam hit the ground at his left. It appeared to be a warning shot. Prizor was instantaneously provoked, of which he suddenly took to the skies upon provoked, making his way into the installation through flight. The cut-scene ends. Mission 1 The first mission is simple. All you need to do is to dodge incoming projectiles, such as Plasma Shots, SAM (Surface to Air Missile)s, Anti/Dark Matter shots, and even Napalm Missiles, as you make your way towards the Installation through flight. However, this is easier said than done. While the task is simple, the difficulty of this mission is somewhat difficult, as there is going to be a lot of projectiles coming your way. If you are unsuccessful in reaching the Installation (I.E your health reaches 0), a cutscene will play, having Prizor being struck in the head via a Anti-Matter Shot, instantly killed as he pummels to the ground from his demise, and you would have to start the mission all over. If you are successful in reaching the installation, a Cut-scene will play. A trooper of some kind is on a Watchtower, desperately shooting his Plasma Rifle at Prizor, before having the Watchtower being destroyed by Prizor, as he lands inside the installation. Upon landing, he looks around his surroundings... it appears he is within a massive Military Fort.. no wonder they tried to take him down. Before taking another step, he is suddenly surrounded by dozens of Infantry units. A quicktime event occurs. If you fail to complete the quicktime event, you will instantly be killed, as the troopers shoot at Prizor, and you would have to start the mission all over again (huehuehue). If you are successful in completing the Quicktime event, Prizor would simply fly out of the way, as some of the troopers shoot themselves (unintentionally of course). The ones who survived the clever trick, they would try to fire their weapons at Prizor, before being mowed down, one by one. "Foolish beings. You dare cross my path, you will be met with death." He says, as he kills the last trooper standing. Once he kills the trooper, he immediately wanders deeper into the installation. The installation known, as Fort Jkirk. Mission 2 The Second Mission is somewhat Simple. You must make your way to the Fort Jkirk Command Center, while killing anything in your way. The task sounds simple, but yet again, Prizor will be met with difficulty. Inside the Fort, massive numbers of Infantry, Lightly Armored Land Vehicles, and occasional Airstrikes will try to bring you down. Every once in a while, Prizor will come across Defensive Turrets, that will cause a lot of damage. If you are unsuccessful in reaching the Command Center (I.E your health reaches 0), a Cut-scene will play; Prizor is attempting to fight off overwhelming numbers of Military Personnel, before being shot continuously in the chest, and then the Head, killing him, you would then have to start the mission all over again. If successful, a cut-scene will play. As Prizor approaches the Command Center, he suddenly stops. He hears something approaching him, something Mechanical... Suddenly, a Large Tank comes bursting out of the Fort's Wall, pointing it's Cannons at Prizor, and fires Anti-Matter at him. Prizor immediately leaps out of the way, and gets ready to destroy the Tank. Mini-Boss: U7-R95 Heavy Tank Prizor at this point, must do everything in his power to Destroy the Tank, which is very difficult. The Tank will try to kill Prizor, by using Anti-Matter Cannons, Dark Matter Machine Guns, and Napalm Mortars (The Tank also has SAMs on it, but since Prizor isn't in the air, they are ineffective). If unsuccessful in beating the Mini-Boss, a Cut-scene will play, showing Prizor being blown to nothing by a Anti-Matter Cannon, you will then have to start the mission over. If successful in beating the Mini-Boss, a cut-scene will play. The entire Tank bursts into Flames, as it's Turret blows off of the base of the Tank. Ignoring the Tank's destruction, Prizor scoffs, as he makes his way into the Command Center. However, unknown to Prizor, someone is waiting for Prizor to arrive to him. Mission 3 TBA DLC Achievements If the game is ran on Steam, then there are rewards for the player if they have achieved specific accomplishments. Negotiations: Convince your way into Fort Jkirk Only Stealthy Apprentice: Sneak your way into Fort Jkirk Only Once more onto the Breach: Successfully breach Fort Jkirk's defenses Only Tank Buster: Defeat the U7-R95 Heavy Tank Only Fall of a Leader: Defeat Adex Zarvok Burns Sentrium Downfall: Defeat Joshua Sentrium Burns Anger Management: Defeat Joshua Sentrium Burns (Livid Alteration) Only Jkirkian Mercy: Finish the Chapter in a Mercy Run. Foreign Neutrality: Finish the Chapter in a Neutral Run. No Mercy in Jkirk: Finish the Chapter in a Genocide Run. Double Personality: Complete both the Genocide and Mercy run.